ABSTRACT ? CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL (CPC) RESEARCH PROGRAM Program Leaders: Paolo Boffetta, MD, MPH and William Redd, PhD The TCI Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) program encompasses a rich and complementary array of research projects in the areas of cancer prevention, control and care delivery. Its overarching goals are: (i) reducing the burden of cancer incidence and mortality, and (ii) improving the life of people affected by the disease. Projects within CPC are developed along the cancer continuum from primary prevention to early diagnosis, treatment and follow-up. CPC projects are characterized by the integration of expertise across disciplines, including clinical sciences, molecular biology and genetics, epidemiology, health services research, and health psychology. Two cross-cutting themes characterize research within CPC. Many projects within CPC address disparities in cancer risks and outcomes: they are conducted in special populations, such as ethnic minorities and individuals exposed to the WTC attack and its aftermath, which can experience a disproportionate burden of cancer. In addition, major CPC research projects are based on multi-institution consortia collaborations, both nationally and internationally, in which CPC members play a key coordinating role. The CPC program is organized along three Research Themes: (i) research on new methods on early diagnosis and screening of cancer and on approaches to enhance participation, in particular among minority groups; (ii) molecular cancer epidemiology research, including studies in special populations, and molecular-oriented studies addressing mechanistic aspects of carcinogenesis relevant to prevention; (iii) research aimed at improving the quality and delivery of cancer care, including comparative effectiveness and costs of interventions in diverse populations and settings, to understanding and reducing negative sequelae of cancer via individual, familial and community engagement strategies. The CPC program has 25 members, and they represent 16 departments and 3 institutes (The Tisch Cancer Institute, the Arnhold Global Health Institute, and the Diabetes, Obesity and Metabolism Institute). As of July 1, 2014, program members were awarded $6,587,718 in NCI and other peer-reviewed cancer-related direct support. Members of the CPC Program have been increasingly successful in publishing their research in high impact journals. Since 2011, CPC program members published 237 reports of which 16.9% were intra- programmatic and 5.5% inter-programmatic.